


Gone And Back Again

by StormyBear30



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle disappears and then returns months later…but something’s just not right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone And Back Again

The battle had been long…many lives had been lost in the process and yet in the end victory had been theirs. It had been months since the battle had ended as little by little the cities and peoples whom had been destroyed slowly picked up the pieces and began anew. For many the war was finally over and it was time to move on…many that is expect for the ruler of Antar for he was waging an internal battle that was more dangerous and deadly then the real one.

“Max…” He heard his name being called out behind him as he stood upon the balcony of his home…staring out at the city slowly rebuilding itself below him. “Max…the scouts are back” He heard that same voice speak cautiously as he took in a huge intake of the beautiful air of Antar before turning to face his second in command. He spoke not a word as he walked over towards his greatest friend…standing before him with eye pleading for some spread of good news. “I’m sorry Max…there’s no sign of him” Michael gave him the answer that he had hoped not to hear…but one that he had received day after day since the battle had ended.

“You’ve searched everywhere?” He spoke as evenly as he could despite the fact that his heart and his soul were ripping themselves into shreds deep within his body.

“You know better then to ask me that Maxwell. Kyle is my friend as well” Michael growled…regretting his tone immediately as his king and friend looked over at him with such sadness within his eyes.

“I know and I am sorry Michael” Max replied…hugging Michael before moving back towards the balcony in hopes of what he did not know. “I just wish that I could have been there on the day that he disappeared. I asked him not to go…begged him not to go and yet he still went against my orders” Max spoke with such anger behind his words that it caused Michael to flinch from the shock of it all.

“Yeah well to Kyle you are just Max Evans…geek from his high school days. He doesn’t see you as King Max…leader of the Antarian race” Michael chuckled as he walked out onto the balcony with Max…placing his hands upon his shoulder in a calming manner. “He did it because he loves you Max and he wanted to fight by your side and for your planet because of that love”

“I wasn’t even there Michael” Max spit out icily…jerking away from Michael. “He’s missing or dead because I had to play leader Max with a bunch of other leaders while our men and women fought a senseless battle. He’s probably dead and it’s all because of me. I should have never brought him here with me. He would have been happier on earth where he belongs…married with children and a life. Oh Jesus Michael…I’ve lead him to his death”

With a heavy sigh Michael fell to his knees cradling the man who looked so small and so lost and so unlike the king of a planet that depended on him for survival. “Maxwell…you didn’t make Kyle do anything that he didn’t want to do” Michael reminded Max…lifting his chin upwards in order to see the truth of his words. “As I recall you gave him the option to stay on earth and he opted to be with you…his lover…his partner…the man that he would have given his life for to be with. There was no way in hell that Kyle was going to allow you to leave him on earth even if you had forbad him. He loves you Max and this was where he wanted to be. We can start the search up again come morning…but I have to tell you Max we’ve searched high and low and there is no sign of him anywhere” Michael spoke slowly…hoping that Max was getting what it was he was trying to say without actually saying it.

“I know and your right…” Was all he said as he clapped Michael on the back before picking himself up off of the floor. “I just need to be alone right now…but tell everyone that I would like to meet with them later this evening. There we can discuss a service for Kyle. It‘s been months and it‘s time to move on”

“Max…are you going to be ok?” Michael asked…already knowing the answer but needing to hear something just the same.

“No…but I will be hopefully some day” Max replied with a sad smile before disappearing behind his bedroom door…closing out the entire world as he grieved for the man he had to accept he had lost. Tears of loss…heartache and pain bled from his eyes as he lay upon the bed he had shared with his lover of many years…recalling every memory they had shared together. He recalled all the years when they were nothing to each other but mortal enemies…slowly turning into an incredible and unexpected friendship. He recalled the first night that he had kisses Kyle unexpectedly as they sat at a picnic table outside of a dingy motel after being on the run for nearly a year. He could remember everything about that kiss from how surprised he was to have even taken the steps to do it…to the way that it made the hairs on his head stand up and the toes in his shoes to curl. He thought that he had done it out of loneliness since Liz had broken his heart a few weeks prior by leaving their band of misfits…but as Kyle wrapped his arms around Max’s neck and fell into their kiss…he learned it was much more then that.

A sad smile flittered across his face as he remembered the first night that they made love and how clumsy and uncomfortable it had been at first. They were both new to being with a man and fear of the unknown as well as a fear of hurting the other prohibited them from fully enjoying it. However…once the fear was gone each time was more perfect and more orgasmic then the last one. His tears fell even harder as he replayed the first time Kyle had told him that he loved him…trying to take it back when Max stood speechless before him afterwards. He thought that Max was rejecting him when in fact Max was relieved to learn that Kyle loved him just as passionately as he loved Kyle. Curling into a ball…he brought Kyle’s pillow to his nose…inhaling the scent that was barely there after too many nights without his head laying upon it. He recalled the day that his people finally found them living in a tiny city in the mountains of Montana…ready to take the Royal three back to Antar where they claimed they belonged. He could still remember the hate and the anger that radiated from Kyle’s beautiful blue eyes after telling him that as much as it pained him to do it…he was leaving Kyle behind to follow through with his destiny.

An argument unlike any they had pursued before began that night…breaking Max’s heart in half as Kyle cursed him a blue streak before running away from him. It was hours later that he found Kyle hiding in the maze of woods behind their home…tearful and heartbroken. It was there on that very spot that they made love to each other for what was to be the last time as they spoke of love and promises that would soon not be forgotten. Afterwards…hand and hand they made their way back towards the waiting ship as tearful goodbyes were spoken and promises of long standing love were proclaimed. However…it was when the leader of their rescue group tried to separate Kyle and Max before they were ready that Kyle sprang into action…knocking the creature out cold with one punch. Kyle knew that he should have felt guilty for what he had done…but it was the one trying to take the love of his life from him and for that guilt was not an option. Once the alien woke he threatened to kill Kyle as he aimed to blast him with his powers…only to get blasted by his own energy as Max threw up a protective shield to protect his lover. It was after that that Kyle demanded to be allowed to travel with them…bunching his fists into balls of hate as the alien creature moved towards him once again. The creature could only laugh in some strange way before bowing before his king and his partner…leading them towards the ship that would take them from the only home that had ever known…planet earth.

Life for them once they reached Antar was anything but perfect. The great war was still raging on and there was no time to adjust to their new positions. It was demanded of Max to lead his planet…despite the fact that he was barely eighteen and clueless on how to run much of anything…much less an entire planet. He felt as if he were overwhelmed…felt as if there was no hope for his planet because of his inexperience and it weighed upon him heavily. He was ready to give up the fight and go back to his former home if not for Kyle stepping forward and putting his foot down. He reminded Max that being king was his destiny and that there was no way that he could love a man who ran away from what he was expected to do. Max knew that he had no choice but to take on the challenge head on…not only for the sake of his people…but for the love of his man.

Larek had been amazing with his help of all that they did not know and eventually they were able to over throw the few lingering stragglers of Kivar’s court…reclaiming the thrown of Antar for the king. However…there battles were far from over since Antar had many enemies…some even more deadly then Kivar minions. As the battle grew…so did the death toll and an outcry from the people who felt that nothing had changed since the royals had returned to power. It was then that Max and Michael decided to take over the armies of their planet and lead them into an even greater battle. Max had insisted that Kyle stay behind and stay safe until his return…but Kyle refused and declared that he was fighting for his lover and their new home no matter what the cost. Max didn’t want to admit it…but at that point in time he had never been as proud of anyone then he was of Kyle.

The night before Kyle’s disapperence they had made love for hours…wrapping themselves around each other in fear that they would never be together again. It had been a glorious night as they vowed to fight side by side no matter what the cost. Words of love and devotion were expressed as another bout of love making was to ensue…only to be cut short as Larek entered their chambers and demanded a council meeting with all leaders of the neighboring planets in hopes of ending the war. Max had denied such actions at first…refusing to give up his plan to stay by Kyle’s side…but as was always the case Kyle convinced him that he must do what was expected of him. The morning he was expected to leave…he gave Kyle a direct order that he was not to leave the castle for any reason while he was gone. He forbad him to fight…threatening to lock him in their room if he must…but Kyle as usual had a mind of his own and did exactly the opposite of what Max had demanded…because of it he was missing or worse yet…dead. They were able to come to an agreement that all the aligning planets could agree too…leaving Max still the king of Antar. It was a great win for the Antarian’s…but for Max he felt no joy…all he felt was desperation and loss.

He knew that hour was getting late and that his closest friends and family members were waiting for him to make a decision about the loss of the one they all held dear. “I’m sorry Kyle…” He whispered tearfully into the empty air around him…still clutching his pillow to his chest. “ and I love you. I hope your in a place where you are safe…where you are free from pain and I hope that it is a place that when my time comes I can join you in the end. I will never love another as I loved you and until my last breath you will be the one that owns my heart and my soul. I love you” He sobbed into the pillow…allowing himself a few more minutes of pain and suffering before he tended to the duties of his kingdom.

The service was small…with only Kyle’s friends and family members allowed to be present. There were tears of loss…of pain and in true Kyle fashion there were happy tears as well. Max couldn’t help but think that as one by one they told silly stories of Kyle and his antics that that was exactly what Kyle would have wanted. He wouldn’t have wanted the ones that he loved to mourn him for too long…would have wanted them to remember the happier times instead of the sadder ones. “Take a walk with your sister” He heard Isabel speak to him as he pulled his eyes away from Maria as she spoke of another of Kyle’s stunts while living in Roswell. He didn’t say anything just nodded in reply as he pulled his weary body up off of the chair he had been sitting on…allowing Isabel to loop her arm though his as they walked out into the night sky together. “It was a beautiful service Max” She broke the silence as they walked through the ravaged and unattended gardens of the castle. “Kyle would have loved it. We haven’t laughed like that in a long time”

“Yeah…” Was Max’s muffled reply as he looked up at the sky once again marveled at the absolute beauty he saw there every time he gazed upon t. Another bout of sadness invaded his heart as he recalled all the nights prior to Kyle’s disappearance that the two of them would lay on a blanket on the balcony floor of their room and gaze up at the sky so unlike they were used to on earth.

“The others are worried Max…they don’t think that you will be able to handle the duties of king now that Kyle is gone” Isabel spoke no holds barred as if she had been the one elected before hand to speak to Max about such matters.

A small spark of anger surged through Max…but it disappeared just as soon as it appeared as he fell onto a nearby bench and once again locked his eyes on the horizon above him. “Maybe their right…maybe I can’t do this. I never wanted to be king…never wanted to run an entire planet. I never wanted this destiny…all I wanted was to live my life with Kyle by my side and now I’ve lost him…I’ve lost everything” Max sobbed…allowing himself to be pulled into his sisters embrace as he once again fell apart. He knew that he had to be stronger…knew that destiny was something that he could not change…but without Kyle he didn’t know how he was going to do such things.

“Jesus Max…pull yourself together” Isabel demanded…so unlike her normal self that it stunned Max for only a moment as she broke the simple embrace she has shared with him. “You were created for this very purpose…it is your destiny and one that you can not outrun” She went on with her rude and hurtful words. “Unless…” She leered stopping short as she pulled away from Max and walked away from him before turning to face him once again.

“Unless what?” Max asked…curious as to what she might say.

“Well…you could always give the thrown over to Larek. He’s lived here his entire life. He knows this kingdom in ways you will never be able to. He has the trust and the love of it’s people. This planet’s life blood runs through his veins…can you say the same?” She asked…turning to face the silent man.

Max could not believe that he was hearing what he was hearing as that tiny flicker of anger turned into full blown rage. “How dare you even consider that an option” He rushed out…walking over towards his sister as he grabbed onto her arms and began to shake her. “It was Larek that brought us here from earth. Larek that basically pushed for us to continue this war once it was over. Larek has been a wonderful advisor…but he is no king. Only I am the king of Antar and there will be no one else that will rule it till my death. Kyle died defending this planet and my right to be king and I refuse to let him die in vain. I will grieve for my love…but you can rest assured that I will take on the duties that are expected of me for him and him alone” He ground out his former doubts disappearing as a fresh bout of assurance ran through his veins.

“You are a fool Max Evans and you always have been” Isabel cried out…jerking out of his grasp before fleeing deep into the night. Max didn’t know what was wrong with his sister…chalked it up to grief before retiring to his room for the evening. The next morning when he confronted her about her actions the night before she claimed to have no knowledge of what had transpired between them…stating that Max must have been over emotional from the service. In truth he knew that his sister could have been right since there was no denying that he had been under much stress after Kyle’s disappearance. He didn’t know what to think so for the moment he let it go…deciding to be the king that his kingdom needed…the king that Kyle expected him to be.

Max’s life after that became a whirlwind of kingly duties without much time of anything else. He was constantly surrounded by the grand council…Larek at the head who were constantly butting heads with him on how things should be run. Max found that he was grateful for his help…but there was something about him that was starting to get under his skin…something that he just couldn‘t quite explain. Kyle had disliked him from the first moment that he had met him…but out of respect for the being that had been the greatest help to them while living on earth…he had just ignored his concerns. However…with each meeting…each difference of opinion Max was staring to wonder if Kyle was right.

Days turned into months and before he knew it Kyle had been out of his life for nearly six months. He still loved him unlike any other…still missed him so much that I felt the loneliness would crush him. But…he pushed through it…played the role that he was expected to play because he knew that was what he had to do. But in the quiet of his room late at night…he shrugged off that veil of pretend and mourned the loss of his greatest love. He didn’t think that he would ever be happy again…didn’t think that he would ever feel his heart beat properly within my chest again…but then one night as he tried to lose himself in slumber Michael came to him with shocking news.

“Michael…” He spoke groggily as the doors to his room were ripped open…bright light spilling in behind him.

“The guards…they’ve found something…someone. They‘ve brought him to the infirmary” He spoke hesitantly as Max jumped off of the grand bed…standing before him with such hope and light in his eyes.

“Who…who did they find Michael” He rushed out in utter fear and yet there was an undeniable twinge of hope present there as well.

“It appears to be Kyle…but Max…” He heard him cry out behind him but he didn’t hear the rest because all he had heard was that Kyle was back and getting to him was all that mattered. He reached the infirmary in mere minutes…throwing open the doors as he found a group of doctors huddled around a large table. They were talking in a language that despite Max’s best efforts to learn…he still did not understand fully. He didn’t care though as he pushed past them…leaning on the table for support as he found the love of my life laying there unmoving and lifeless.

“Is he…is he dead?” Max asked…his heart once so full of hope dying once again in my chest.

“He is not dead highness…but I must tell you that he is severely wounded and very near death” One of the doctors finally spoke up at the air around him suddenly became to hard to breath.

“Heal him…” Max barked out…turning from his love for a brief moment as he shot daggers of death to each of the beings known for their healing skills. “Do whatever it takes…but heal him” He threatened…willing to kill them all his self if he were to get his Kyle back and then lose him all over again.

“We have tried majesty…he is not responding to any of the treatments we have tried” Another one spoke…but Max ignored them as he turned back to Kyle…taking his hand into my own as he kissed it tenderly before placing the chilled appendage to his cheek. Al the memories of their life together came rushing over Max in that moment and he knew that no matter what he had to do…he was bringing Kyle back from the brink of death.

“Get out…all of you” He screamed out madly…laying Kyle’s hand down for a moment as he turned to face them once again. “Leave me alone with him” They all stared at him in blind horror…not one of them speaking a word as they exited the room…leaving him alone with the man that he was determined to bring back to life…even if it killed him in the process. He wasn’t concerned about his own life at that moment in time…none of that mattered to him anymore. All that mattered was Kyle alive and breathing and able to live to see another beautiful Antar day.

“Maxwell…what the hell are you doing?” He heard Michael speak behind him…but he ignored him as he once again gathered Kyle’s hand into my own…leaning forward as he whispered words of promise and love against his ear. He hoped that his words were reaching the man that he loved with his entire being…hoped that it would help to draw him out of the dark so he could be with the ones that loved him almost as much as Max did.

“I love you baby…” He began…closing his eyes as the clamminess of his skin touched against his own once again. “I love you and I am so sorry that this had to happen to you. But you have to come back to me…because I need you” Tears blazed down Max’s cheeks when he didn’t receive any response. “Fight Kyle…fight for me…fight for you…fight for us” He begged…still clutching his hand as he laid his free hand upon his chest and began to probe his body for the damage that had been inflicted. As the doctors had predicted the damage had been pretty severe. There were many broken bones…internal organs that no longer functioned properly due to such harsh treatment…but his mind seemed to be where the most damage was. Before his disappearance….whenever there was a connection between the two of them…Max was always able to get into is mind….that time however it was nothing but a black void. It was as if Kyle had no memory of who he was and what had happened to him and that frightened Max more then anything else that might have been wrong with him. he was able to cure Kyle of all his injuries…but as he once again tried to find his way through the darkness of Kyle’s mind…Max’s own darkness settled over him and then he lost sight of everything.

He didn’t know how much time had passed or really what had happened as Max woke some time later with Michael…Isabel and Maria sitting around him with looks of upset spread across each of their faces. “Kyle…” He cried out…trying to get up only to fall back as exhaustion hit him head on like a ton of bricks. “Where is he?” He croaked a moment later once he was able to find his balance and catch his breath.

“He’s still in the infirmary” Michael spoke up…putting a calming hand upon his forearm because he knew that Max was about to go into full blown panic mode. “Don’t worry Maxwell…I’ve placed two guards at the door…no one is to get in or out without speaking to me first”

“I have to see him” Max whispered as another bout of fatigue washed over him…but once again he didn‘t care about himself when the man that he loved was laying in another room in such a horrible condition.

“You’ve drained all of your powers Max…you need rest” Isabel went into protective sister mode that despite everything that had been going on caused him to smile tiredly. “Michael will keep an eye on Kyle and you have Maria and I keeping an eye on you…seems you have no choice but to give up and sleep” Max wanted to fight her…but before he even had a chance to voice his opinion on the subject the darkness washed over him once again.

Max woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed and dying to lay eyes upon my lover once again. Isabel and Maria were both sleeping at the end of his bed…so he opted not to disturb them as he slide from under the covers…changed his clothes as quietly as possible and made haste for the infirmary. He found Michael standing before the door talking to one of the guards as he approached…all verbalization halting the moment that he reached them. “How is he?” Max asked…getting ready to push past the two when all he received were looks of sadness…but Michael stopped him before he had the chance.

“He’s awake Max…” His heart soared at those words as he once again tried to enter the room…Michael’s grip on his arm tightening even more. “He’s awake but he doesn’t remember anything about what happened to him…about his life…about you” Those words were like cold water thrown upon Max’s heart as he stared into Michael’s eyes to gage how much truth there was to his words. “I’m sorry Maxwell…” He said sadly…releasing his arm as he and the guard stepped out of the way. Max didn’t know what to do at first as Michael’s words kept playing over and over in my mind…but then he got angry and rushed into the room determined to prove Michael and the no name guard just how wrong they were.

“Kyle…” Max spoke up quite loudly as he entered the room…startling the both of them as Kyle looked over at where Max was standing his eyes large and frightened. Despite that Max found that he looked amazing as he sat on a chair near a window over looking the city of Antar. It was as if nothing had ever happened to him because there wasn’t a mark on him anywhere that Max could see and it caused his heart to sing if only for a moment. “Kyle…” he spoke again…that time more evenly and softer as he rushed towards him intent on pulling him into his arms and never letting him go…but as Kyle rushed across the room in the opposite direction like a prey trying to get away from his predator that intent died in an instant.

“Who are you and what do you want from me?” He asked and Max could tell that he was serious by the look of pure fear that was radiating from his normally laughing and love filled blue eyes. “I already told the others that I don’t remember anything. I don’t know where I am or who I am” he felt his throat constrict on the spot as he fought the urge to fall to the floor and weep like a child who had been given everything that he desired in life…only to have it taken back a moment later for no reason at all. “Tell me who the hell you are or leave” He brought Max back into focus as he pulled air deeply into his lungs before even trying to speak.

“My name is Maxell Evans…” He began quietly…waiting to see if his name triggered anything for him…continuing broken hearted when it didn’t. “I am the king of the planet Antar” He continued to treaded carefully because he didn’t know how much to tell him or what might push him over the edge. “You live here as well. You came to this planet with me…Michael…Isabel and Maria some time back” He waited to see if any of those name sparked anything…realizing quickly that none of them did before starting up again.

“Where did we come from if we just moved to this planet?” He asked…still standing away from Max as if he were going to hurt him…when all he really wanted to do was hold him in his arms once again and never let him go.

“Earth…” Max answered for him…sitting on the chair Kyle had been sitting on because in truth the pain in his heart was so heavy that his legs could not hold him anymore.

“I remember earth” He said absently and Max could tell that he was trying to remember something as his eyes got a far away look in them. “I was a sports hero. My father was a Sheriff” He went on…Max’s heart once again soaring that he was able to remember something of his past…which he hoped only meant that he would remember him and the life that they had shared together.

“Yes…yes…” Max cried out over exuberantly…jumping off the chair as he attempted to walk towards him once again…only to stop short as Kyle looked as if he were ready to bolt. “You were a great sports star at our old high school…West Roswell High” Max slowly and cautiously filled in some of the blanks for him…praying like hell that everything would fall into place after that. “Jim Valenti was your father and the sheriff of our town. He was a great man who loved you very much”

“Where is he? Why am I here? Who are you in all of this?” He belted out question after question as Max once again tried to curb the urge to bawl at his feet in that he did not seem to remember anything about their past.

“He lives on earth with Maria’s mother. You are here because you wanted to be here…with me…with us. As I told you before my name is Max Evans and you and I were…” Max was cut off at a loud outburst at the door as Maria and Isabel rushed in…seizing on Kyle before either one of them had a chance to stop them. Max could tell that Kyle wanted to flee as he was hugged and kissed several times before he even had a chance to get to him. Stepping between them…Max pushed them back as Kyle stood behind him wide eyed…overwhelmed and shaking.

“Look Max…I know that you want to have Kyle all to yourself but the rest of us missed him too” Maria cried out…hurt and upset raging across her face as she stood before Max with her hands upon her hips in anger and irritation. “You’re not the only one that loved him you know”

“He doesn’t remember anything” Max replied to her hurt with his eyes closed for a moment as he composed himself as much as he could before speaking again. “He doesn’t remember anything except for his time on earth…before we entered his life” He cut Isabel off before she had a chance to speak a word…not really wanting to hear anything that she had to say…anything any of them had to say. “He just needs some time…needs to recuperate some and hopefully he will start to remember things…remember us” Max continued sadly as he turned to face Kyle…staring into his eyes in hopes that those words meant anything to him…but as expected they didn’t. “Come on Kyle…let’s get you set up in a room so you can get some rest” Max spoke softly and with as much of a smile as he could muster when all he wanted to do was shake the shit out of Kyle in hopes of jogging something…anything pertaining to the relationship that they once shared. The room was quiet as together the two of them made their way past a stunned Maria and Isabel because in truth what was there to say after learning something like that. Max made sure to have him set up in the room adjacent to the one that they used to share together…once again in hopes that he would remember the love that they once shared for each other…but feeling that it was a losing battle once again.

For days afterwards everyone that had been close to Kyle had tried to make him remember any sliver of the life that he had lead before he had disappeared. It seemed that he still remembered only bits and pieces of his past and much to the delight of Maria and Isabel he remembered them and some of the hijinx they had shared. He remembered Michael being a brooding classmate of his…but didn’t remember them becoming friends…of becoming almost brothers since they had left earth. Max however…he remembered nothing of. He couldn’t recall a single thing about Max before or after they had moved to Antar.

Max was besides himself with grief…feeling as if he had lost the love of his life all over again. At the advice of Larek and the others he hadn’t spoken a single word about how he and Kyle had been lovers…but he was at his wits end and determined try one last time to make Kyle remember anything about him…about them.

The hour was late as Max walked the small hallway towards Kyle’s room in hopes that he was still awake. In his hands he held evidence of the short lifetime that the two had known each other in hopes that something in that box would jog his memory. “Kyle…” He spoke through the door after knocking on it gently…already knowing that the man was awake by the constant pacing that seemed to be going on across marble floors. “Kyle…can I come in?” He asked softly after opening the door and as expected finding Kyle pacing before him.

“What do you want Max?” Kyle asked with no real emotion behind his words.

“I wanted to show you a few things…things from our home…about our life that might maybe help you to remember. There’s something I never told you about…afraid that it might have been too much…but your stronger now and I think it’s time that you know the whole truth” He could see the fear and uncertainty in Kyle’s eyes as he walked past him and sat down upon his bed. He waited until Kyle came over and sat down beside him before opening the box that held so many parts of his life inside.

“This…” Max began as he took out a rugged and faded looking T-shirt from the box first. “This was the gym shirt that you used to wear during wrestling practice. You were going to throw it away when we started traveling…but I kept it”

“Why…why would you keep such a faded piece of material that is clearly falling apart” He asked confused as he took the shirt from Max…holding it in his hands as if it were nothing but junk. Max’s heart started to bleed a little as he tossed it aside…looking up at him with clueless eyes once again. “What else do you have in there?”

Next he pulled out a worn sheet of notebook paper…staring at it wistfully before handing it over to Kyle. “This was the assignment that started it all” Max chuckled as he recalled the day that things between he and Kyle began to change. “We were assigned as partners to get to know each other better. It was awkward and uncomfortable working with you like that since it was so obvious that you hated me so much…but at the same time I got to know a side of you that made me rethink that way that I felt about you” Max went on as he took the paper back…folded it neatly before placing it back in the box. “It showed me that you had a softer side…one that craved love and attention just as much as the rest of us do”

“Um yeah…whatever…what else do you have in that box?” Kyle asked brushing off Max’s words because in truth he didn’t know how to handle them.

For the next several minutes Max showed different objects from the box sitting on his lap…holding back the most important ones out of fear of rejection. Finally they were the only ones left in the box as he took a deep breath and prayed for the best. “This…is where life for you and I changed in a way that I would have never expected” Max began as he held up a worn piece of paper.

“It looks just like a worn piece of paper” Kyle replied as he took it from Max…and held it in his hands.

“It it…but I kept it because it is because of that slip of paper that you and I became more then just friends” Max spoke on a trembling whisper as he gazed over at Kyle looking for some sort of a reaction…continuing when he only received a confused look. “After high school you and I became really good friend…very close…but one night at the motel of the receipt you are holding…we became even closer”

“What…what are you trying to say Max?” Kyle blurted out…shifting backwards a little bit to get a better look at the haunted man sitting beside him.

“I kissed you outside of that motel and you kissed me back…we became lovers that night and up until you disappeared we had continued to be lovers…to be partners. We were in love Kyle” He went on tearfully…reaching into the box as he pulled out a few scattered pictures from the bottom. He didn’t know what to do or say after that as he handed the pictures over to Kyle before sliding off of the bed for some much needed space. The truth was that now that he had told Kyle the truth…he was finding it harder and harder to keep his hand off of him.

“You’re lying…” Kyle bit out…refusing to look at the pictures as he glared at Max who stood before him with tears in his eyes. “You seem to have forgotten one little thing that I haven’t…Liz. Yes Max…I remember Liz Parker and how much I loved her. She was my girlfriend until you tried to steal her away from me…but you didn’t succeed now did you” He leered at the man with a look of shock covering his face. “I don’t know what kind of a sick joke you are trying to pull on me Max…but it isn’t going to work. I am not gay and you and I were certainly never lovers you sick bastard. Get the fuck out…get out now or I swear” He jumped up off of the bed in full anger…fist clenched as he prepared to beat Max senseless for such lies. However…he didn’t have to worry about doing much of anything as Max ran from the room a look of pure heartbreak screaming out from his face and eyes.

Unbeknownst to the two men…Michael had witnessed everything as he hide behind an open side door. He wanted to run after his best friend and comfort him because he knew that his heart must be broken in half at Kyle’s words…but something told him to stay put and keep an eye on Kyle for the moment. Doing just that he sat back and watched as Kyle climbed up upon the bed…picking up the pictures he had thrown there movements before as he stared down at them. He watched the way that he traced one of the pictures as tenderly as if it were going to disappear right before his very eyes. He heard words that confused him and yet at the same time confirmed his suspicions at the same time. “I’m sorry Max…I love you so much and despite the fact that I know my lies are killing you…for that love I have to pretend that I don’t remember anything…but I do…I remember it all”

“I fucking knew it…” Michael cried out…jumping from behind the door as he rushed towards a startled Kyle. “I knew that something wasn’t right…knew that you were starting to remember more then you let on. “You’ve got some fucking explaining to do Valenti and you better start now because little by little with each denial of remembering the past you shared with Max…you are killing him slowly” Michael tried to keep his anger in check…but it disappeared the moment that Kyle lunged into his arms and fell apart there. “Christ…” He muttered in misery wondering why he was that every time something horrible happened to his friends he wound up with a broken man in his arms.

It was a long time before Kyle felt well enough to speak…because despite the fact that he was scared as hell that Michael now knew his secret…on the other hand he was relived for it as well. Once he felt steady enough to pull away…he did so sitting back down on the bed because the exhaustion of the entire situation was beginning to become to much for him. “You can’t tell Max what you know Michael” He began tiredly…running his hands through his hair as he waited for the outburst he knew was to come.

As expected Michael didn’t disappoint as a wail of angered curse words flew in Kyle’s direction…causing him to flinch from their severity. “Are you fucking insane…you have to be fucking insane if you think that I will keep this from Max any fucking longer. You’re fucking killing him Kyle. Do you know that…or even care? He’s besides himself with grief…worry…regret…but most of all guilt. He thinks that he did this to you…that the reason that you don’t remember is because he brought you here in the first place. There is nothing that you can tell me that will stop be from telling Max the truth. I should fucking kick your ass for…”

“His life depends on it” Kyle cut Michael off tiredly as another bout of tears inhabited him.

“What…what do you mean by that?” Michael questioned…grabbing onto Kyle’s shoulders and giving him a shake when he didn’t reply fast enough. “I said what the fuck does that mean?”

“I…I can’t tell you” Kyle bawled…not even bothering to try and fight Michael off since he just didn’t have the energy to do it.

“You better start talking or trust me Valenti you are so going to fucking regret it” The hulking man threatened…jerking Kyle to his feet with such ease that it caused him to almost lose his balance. His anger was enormous as he contemplated the many ways to kill Max’s lover…but he became completely unnerved at the peals of hysterical laughter that erupted from Kyle after his final threat.

“Do you think you can do anything worse then what they already did to me?” Kyle questioned through his laughter as he gathered some of his strength back and pushed Michael away. “They did things to me…to my body that were so inhuman that I don’t know how I was able to survive it” He cut out…turning away from Michael for a moment to collect his thoughts. “No…wait…that’s not true…Max is the reason that I was able to live through that torture because I had to make sure that he lived to see another day” Kyle went on…once again turning to face Michael a determined look upon his face. “Everything I have ever done has been for Max and the love that I hold for him. I will do anything and everything to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to him and if that means that I pretend that I don’t remember anything about our life…then so be it”

“Kyle…who did what to you. You’re not making any sense” Michael asked carefully as he walked over towards the man once again openly crying before him. “Tell me who they are…what they did to you and we can make sure that nothing every happens to you or Max again”

“It doesn’t matter anymore Michael. I’ve kept my part of the bargain. I’ve was allowed to come back and let Max see that I was still alive. I was told to pretend that I couldn’t remember anything about our life…which I have to say I’ve been a master at” He chuckled at his attempt at sick humor before the tears started flowing again. “I’ve broken his heart with my words and I hope that he learns to hate me…to forget me so he can by the king that he is supposed to be” The same sad laughter was back as before…tears blazing down his face at the way his own heart was breaking. “They are going to come back for me Michael” He spoke matter of fatly. “They say that they are going to erase my memory and send me back to earth…but I don’t believe them. I believe that their goal is to kill me…but for Max that is a sacrifice that I am willing to take”

Michael was completely baffled…not only at the amount of love and sacrifice that Kyle was killing to give for the man that he loved…but that there was someone out there that was trying to control the king and using Kyle to do it. He had to admit that whoever they were they were very smart in doing so since everyone who know Max know that Kyle was his support system and once gone they could pretty much control him. However…all those emotions turned into total rage and anger that someone probably close to them was the one that was doing all the manipulating and he was damned determined to find out. “Ok Kyle…I won’t tell Max For now…but you can take this to the bank…I will find out who did this to you and when I do I will make them pay” He didn’t give Kyle a chance to say anything as he took his leave from the room and went in search of his second in command.

“Max…can I talk to you for a second” Max heard the voice of Larek speak out behind him as he sat in his office gazing at a picture of him and Kyle on his desk.

“Yes Larek…come in” He replied with no real emotion behind his words because he was to exhausted to do more. “What can I do for you?”

“I know that this is a hard subject to discuss with you Majesty…but I think that the time has come to deal with it just the same” Larek spoke…sitting down in the chair located before his kings desk as instructed.

“You’re speaking of Kyle I assume” Max responded…removing his eyes from the picture in his hand as he locked eyes with the being sitting before him.

“He’s been back for weeks now and despite our doctors best effort they can not restore his memory. I know that you love him Max…but he is becoming a distraction to you. You are so obsessed with trying to get him to remember that you seem to forget that you have a kingdom to run as well. I think that it is only fair to Kyle and yourself and erase what is left of his memory of this place and send him back to earth”

Max didn’t even flinch for he knew that this conversation was something that couldn’t be avoided forever. He knew that in a sense Larek was right and it was something that he had been thinking about often as well. He knew that as much as he loved Kyle…there was little or no way that the two of them would ever share what they had once before. As Larek had said the doctors had tried test after test to get Kyle to remember anything from his past…but nothing proved to work. He only still held the barest of memories from his life in Roswell…and nothing else. It broke Max’s heart to even consider sending Kyle back home…but he knew that he had to think of Kyle and not himself. “Have you ever been in love Larek?” Max asked…placing the picture back on the desktop as he looked over at him.

“I have no time for such things” Larek replied with an edge to his voice that Max couldn’t quite understand.

“I’ve been lucky enough to have been in love twice in my life. First with a girl from my school days who despite her best efforts broke my heart when she left me. Then I fell head over heels in love with Kyle and my life took another change for the better. I knew from that first kiss that he was the one that I was supposed to spend the rest of my days with. I thought that I had that with Liz…and it was great…but with Kyle he just consumes my entire existence. He’s my backbone…the one that keeps me grounded and calm when I try to blow things out of proportion. I love him with my entire being and I guess that I always will” Tears glistened in Max’s eyes as he once again focused on the picture before him. “And to think that we hated each other for the longest time” He laughed sadly…looking over at Larek.

“So I take this to mean that you will not agree to sending him back to earth” Larek asked…controlling the anger in his voice as much as he could.

“No Larek…as much as it pains me to do this. I agree that it is time to think about Kyle and not myself anymore. We will have a farewell dinner for him tomorrow night and then the doctors can erase his memory. I do have some demands though…”

“Yes Majesty”

“Only erase the memory of this place and all that he has seen or witnessed. Don’t erase the memories of his past because he will need that once he gets back home. When you release him…please release him close to Roswell and not in the dessert or some random place that he won’t know where he is. Take watch over him Larek…ensuring that he is safe until someone finds him or he reaches home on his own. I ask this as not only your king…but as your friend”

“It will be done Max…” Larek replied…ignoring the tears that blazed down Max’s face. “I will assure it myself” He called out over his shoulder as he made his way towards the door…an evil smile that Max could not see upon his lips.

“So you get to go back to Roswell” Kyle heard Maria as they sat outside in the palace garden. “Are you really sure that you want to do that?”

“I have to reason to stay here” Kyle replied coldly…already knowing where the conversation was going and truly not wanting to deal with it again. It had been the same over and over again since Max had announced the Kyle was being sent back home and it truth with each one it was getting harder and harder to keep his secret to himself.

“You have Max” She blurted out in irritation…hating the fact that two of her closest friends were so far apart from what they once shared that it made her want to cry. “You know Kyle believe it or not you once loved Max very much. Hell…no body could believe it when you announced to us that you were together much less in love. Boy what an uproar the caused…but you two stuck to your guns because you believed in that love. Now you don’t remember a thing and are miserable and Max remembers everything and is miserable…this sucks” She pouted…placing her chin in her hands as she sat cross legged on Kyle’s bed.

“Yeah it does” Kyle agreed softly as he stood off on the other side of the room looking out the balcony. “You have to believe me when I tell you Maria that I wish more then anything that I could remember” Kyle replied as he walked over towards his friend. “I wish that I could remember the love that there was supposedly between Max and I…because I see that love mirrored in his eyes every time that he looks at me…but I don’t” He corrected quickly as Maria gave him a funny look. “I try and I try and nothing works. I’ve seen the pictures and heard all the stories…but the fact is I just can’t see myself as a gay man”

“Maybe you need to be reminded then through more then just pictures and stories” Maria pointed out. “Maybe you should go to Max and allow him to kiss you…to hold you like he once did and then hopefully that will jog your memory”

“What part of I am not gay do you not understand?” Kyle blurted out rudely…but not feeling the underlying anger that was present there as well. “Maria…thanks for you help but I think me leaving is for the best. Max can start a new life and be the king that he is expected to be…maybe even fall in love with someone else and the same goes for me. Now if you’d please excuse me I’d like to talk to Max about my departure” He didn’t give Maria a chance to speak as he left the room in search of his former lover.

“Kyle…” He heard Max speak as he lingered in the open doorway of his office…just watching him quietly. “What can I do for you?” He hated the formal way that the man that he still loved spoke to him…but he knew that Max was being cautious and not trying to push him farther then he was willing to go. However…he had a plan and despite how sneaky and underhanded it was…it was going to be good for both of their benefits in the end.

“I was just talking to Maria and she was telling yet another story about you and I…one that I don’t remember at all mind you” He interjected at the hope he saw in Max’s eyes. “She came up with an idea that although it disgust me to no end” He lied…his heart racing a bit at what he was about to say next. “She thought that I might be a good idea to let you kiss me…hold me the way that you used to in hopes that it jogs something upstairs”

“You want me to kiss you?” Max asked in astonishment…his own heart racing deeply within his chest.

“No…not really” Kyle added…stepping into the room before closing the door. “But…if it helps me to remember then I guess it will be worth it” He knew that he was being deceitful…knew that he was lying about his task and that in the end it would probably only hurt the two of them even more…but he was so desperate for any sort of contact with Max that he would have done anything to get it.

“Are you sure?” Max asked again…hopeful and yet at the same time not.

“Yeah…let’s just get this over with” Kyle ground out in mock irritation as he walked over to Max…stopping right in front of him as he came out from around his desk. He knew that he was tempting fate…knew that there was a chance that once he felt Max’s lips upon his again that he might fail at his task to keep him safe…but his need over came that fear as he leaned up and waited for what he had longed for from the moment he had been brought back to the castle. He had to suppress a moan from escaping from his lips as Max laid a tender hand around his neck before guiding their lips together. Slowly…gently…cautiously their mouth press together in complete remembrance for each as Kyle tries to fight the need for Max to over take him.

Max was timid with his kiss…afraid to push to far because he knew that with one wrong move that Kyle would bolt like a bat out of hell leaving him to never experience his kisses again. Pulling back he looked upon Kyle’s face taking in the look of calmness that he hadn’t seen before…only to jump back at the desire that screamed out from deep blue eyes once they opened to him. “You remember” It was more of a statement then a question and he didn’t give Kyle a chance to answer before he covered his beautiful lips once again with him own. This kiss was molten in its heatedness as Max became domineering in that he pulled Kyle as close to his body as possible before sliding his tongue into a mouth that he had explored to many times to remember each one. Kyle was not idle himself as he wrapped his arms around Max’s neck…crushing them even closer together as their bulging erections searched out for each other. Back and forth their mouths dueled for dominance but Max knew he was to be the victor as he slide his hands down the back of Kyle’s pants…cupping his beautiful bubble butt tightly. He heard Kyle moan in response and it only served to fuel him onwards as he led them over towards the desk…tossing Kyle atop it before leaning across him and capturing his mouth once again.

“NO…” Kyle screamed as he pushed Max away from his with all his might. “This isn’t working…I don’t remember anything” He continued with his trail of lies as he jerked himself off of the table and as far away from Max as possible.

“Liar…” Max screamed out…rushing around the desk towards Kyle. “I saw it in your eyes. I was the fire that I used to see before. You remembered me…you remembered us. You can deny it all you want Kyle Valenti…but I know what I saw” Max finally caught up with Kyle as he tried to thwart his attempts to catch him. “Tell me you don’t remember. Look me dead in the eye and tell me that you don’t remember anything about out life together…about the love that we shared. Tell me that my kiss didn’t affect you because I can tell by the bulge in your pants that it has”

“I’m male and I haven’t been touched by a women in god knows how long. Anything…even you can get me fired up” Kyle lied…spitting the words from his lips because the taste of them was nauseating. “This was a mistake. I’m sorry Max…sorry that I got you hopes up…but wither you believe me or not…I don’t remember anything about you. I’ve been told that my trip back to earth is tomorrow and that there is to be a dinner tonight. I’ll see you later then. Sorry once again” Kyle literally raced out the door…slamming it loudly behind him before running back to his room. Once there he bound atop his bed and fell completely apart. Closing his eyes he could still feel the way that Max felt as he pressed his body close to his…could still taste the press of his lips when he had kissed him. Memories from their past came back to haunt him in a way that he was unprepared for as he allowed the soul crunching sobs to inhabit him. He was going to be losing the love of his life…he knew it and he knew why he had to…but it still made him bitter just the same. He wished death on the people who had captured him…particularly one whom had made it his personal journey to destroy Kyle’s life once and for all.

“MICHAEL…” Max’s voice echoes down the long hallway as he frantically searched for his best friend and head of his army. “MICHAEL…” He screamed again…his actions becoming frantic as he raced from room to room. “MICAHAEL…” He screamed yet again…stopping short once he found the man coming out of one of the rooms known as the war room with an irritated look upon his face. “Michael…he knows me” Max ignored that look…rushing up to Michael as he grabbed him by the arm and began to shake him. “He knows me Michael…he remembers me”

“He told you this?” Michael asked suspiciously…hoping against all hope that Kyle had decided not to follow through with his former plan of action.

“No…” Max deflated for a moment and then thought better of it because he knew what he had seen in his beloveds eyes and that something was recognition and pure and utter love. “He didn’t say anything like that…in fact he out right denied that remembered anything about me…but I could see it in his eyes Michael. I could always tell what Kyle was thinking or feeling just my looking into his eyes before all this happened. Once he returned there was nothing there but fear and indifference…but just now when I kissed him…I saw it all”

“WHAT?” Michael cried out in pure shock. “You kissed him?”

“He asked me too…said that it might help with his memory” Max exclaimed giddily almost dancing around Michael as he recalled the way that Kyle had tasted and just how much he missed him.

“Son of a bitch. What the fuck is he trying to do” Michael spoke more to himself then to Max…but regardless his words caught Max’s attention.

“What did you mean by that?” He asked Michael…his giddiness turning to upset because he was almost sure that Michael was hiding something from him. “OMG…you knew. You knew that Kyle had his memory back and you didn’t tell me” Max accused anger and tears in his eyes as he tried to stare down what he thought was his best friend in the entire universe. “Fucking talk to me Michael or I swear you will live to regret it” Max threatened…enjoying the look of shock on Michael’s face for the moment.

“I can’t…I don’t know anything” He corrected quickly walking away from Max…knowing the he was breaking his friends heart but trying to keep his other friends promise in check as well.

“You can’t…” Max spat out…grabbing onto Michael’s arm as he flung him around to face him. “You can…and you will…” He cried out…his anger curling deep within his stomach as it prepared to move through his entire body. He was prepared to beat the truth out of Michael if he had too…but he hoped that he didn’t have to. “Tell me what you know Michael” He demanded…the grip on Michael’s arm getting tighter and tighter with each second that passed.

“I don’t know anything” Michael lied…the words laying heavily in the air between them.

“Tell me…or I will beat the shit out of you until you do” Max threatened again…hating the small smile that Michael showed him because they both knew that in hand to hand combat Michael would win hands down. He was the warrior…the leader of their great army and one mean son of a bitch when provoked. He knew that he wouldn’t win with his hands and so he used the one thing that always got him through tough spots…his brain. “Tell me now…” He demanded for the third time…his own smile drawing across his face as he finished his sentence. “I demand it as your king”

The smile on Michael’s face disappeared for a moment but then was quickly replaced with an even larger one. He knew that Max had found the one way to break his promise to Kyle and there was nothing that he could do about it. Max was the king and it Max demanded something…anything…then Max would get what he wanted. “Yes…right…” Michael smiled at Max once again…jerking his arm out of his grasp before grabbing Max’s arm and leading him cursing and screaming out of the castle. “He remembers everything” Michael finally spoke up once they were deeply embedded within the palace garden and away from prying eyes and ears.

Max could only stand there in shock for a few moments as the truth finally hit his mind…but then shock turned to hurt and anger as he fell onto a nearby stone bench. “But why would he pretend that he didn’t remember me? Why would he hurt me like he did?” Tears glimmered in his eyes as he looked up at a frowning Michael and he knew what was to come out of his mouth next was going to be ten time worse then finding out Kyle had lied to him about everything.

“He was trying to protect your life…in exchange for his” Michael spoke up…breathing a sigh of relief for finally being able to dispel the burdening secret. “Let me explain…” He went on…sitting down next to Max because he knew that they were going to be there for a long time. He told Max everything. Told him about how Kyle was kidnapped by someone that he suspected was living and working among them and that despite his constant urgings to Kyle…he refused to give that person up. He assured Max that he had someone with Kyle at all times…even if Kyle had no idea about it. He filled him in on the plan to try and capture the traitor and bring him to justice for hurting Kyle in the way that he did. He held Max as he reminded him that Kyle did this all for him and the love that he held for him…that he loved him so much that he was willing to lay down his life to save his own. He vowed with his own life to save his kings lover as he hugged Max good and tight before making him promise to keep their secret for just a little while longer.

Max was still in too much shock to comprehend the entire situation…he needed to be alone in order to break it all down…but he agreed just the same. In silence the two walked back into the castle…running into Larek on their way in. Max…everything ok?” He asked…unsure what was going on between Michael and Max…and just where they had been for so long. He had been informed hours before hand that the two of them had left the palace and without Max’s normal escorts.

“Everything is fine Larek…” Max smiled as much as he could…looking at Michael for a moment before turning back to the other being. “I’m just tired. I think that I will lie down for a while before dinner tonight” With a nod he took his leave…leaving Michael and Kivar standing before each other as if trying to size each other up.

“You know that he should never leave the palace without his escorts” Larek spoke nastily to the human being that he hated with an undying passion.

“He was with me…he was safe” Michael spoke back with just as much disdain in his voice before taking his leave.

Anger and irritation ran through Larek’s body as he watched Max’s second in command walk away from him…but soon that anger turned into a full fledged smile because he knew once he had gotten rid of Kyle once and for all…Michael was next on his list until he got rid of all of the royals and their counterparts. Is everything ready for tonight?” He asked his own second in command as he entered his private office.

“Yes sir…everything is set”

“Excellent…then let the fun begin” He grinned…falling into laughter as his devious mind began to plan for his future as king.

The dinner was a somber occasion where no one spoke a word because no one truly knew what to say. Everyone was dealing with their own set of emotions as the evening progressed…ranging from sadness to irritation…to full fledged alertness. Several times Max had tried to engage Kyle in conversation…anything to get his mind off of losing the one that he loved…yet Kyle never spoke a word. At first he felt it odd that Kyle wasn’t speaking at all…but then he just shrugged it off reminding himself that Kyle had been through hell in the last few months and was probably dying to be sent back home and away from him.

Michael sat off to the side watching the entire group sitting around him…watching…waiting for he was sure that something was going to happen that night. He had made a silent vow to both Kyle and Max that no matter what by the end of the night the two lovers were going to be back together again where they belonged. He was still unsure as to who the traitor was…but he knew that it was someone that was close to Max…someone who had something to gain from Max’s downfall. The only one who seemed to be in good spirits was Larek as he talked to no one in particular…a huge smile plastered across his face. Michael found it quite odd that Larek was trying to be the life of the party when most nights he opted not to eat with the royals at all…or if he did he rarely spoke a word. **Strange** he thought to himself as he continued to watch the being that Max valued as a friend and consort…but for Michael he now seemed like a constant threat.

Shifting his gaze across the table he watched as Maria picked at her food…something off about her as well. Sighing he shifted around the contents of his own plate with his fork as he recalled the days when like Kyle and Max…he held great love for Maria. The truth of the matter was that it had been nearly a year since they had been together…deciding to be friends instead…but they were barely that anymore. He knew that he had hurt Maria when he told her that he didn’t love her anymore and nearly devastated her when he informed her that he and Isabel were in love. It had caused a great uproar…but strangely as soon as it started…Maria seemed fine with it. Michael was never sure why his ex seemed to just get over her anger and upset so quickly…but he had to admit that he was glad for it. He hated hurting the women that he once loved so much that he was willing to give up looking for him true home…but he knew that he was hurting her as well as himself with the lie once that love went cold for him.

Isabel caught Michael’s eye from across the table…smiling nervously as she too played with the food on her plate. She didn’t have a good feeling about what was happening that evening…and despite the fact that Michael had tried to reassure her over and over again that everything was going to be fine…something in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

After dinner and desert had been served they all sat around the table in utter silence…none of them knowing what to say to take away the somber and heavy feeling. Larek decided to break the silence as he removed himself from his chair…walking over towards Kyle before turning to face the group of people before him. “We really should not prolong this much longer” He spoke up…ignoring the hateful looks that he was receiving from Michael and Max and the pain filled ones from Isabel. “This has been a painful couple of months for everyone and the sooner that we send Kyle back to where he truly belongs…the quicker we can all move on with our lives. Kyle are you ready?”

They all watched as Kyle nodded his head in reply…pushing himself away from the table as he silently followed Larek. “Kyle wait…I can‘t allow this. You can‘t leave me Kyle…I won‘t let you. I love you too much to let you do this. This ends now Larek” Max cried out…lurching off of his chair as he ran towards his lover…only to fly backwards into a nearby wall as a beam of green shot out at him. “What the hell…” He cried out…trying to shake the darkness away as it fought to over take him.

“You bloody fools” Larek cried out…throwing out a large beam of light that sent Michael and Isabel across the room as well once he noticed them both coming towards him. “I knew that you would not make this easy. You know…I planned to kill you off one by one…but maybe this will be better after all. I say we start with this one first…what do you say Maria?” Larek spoke towards Maria as he held out his hand towards her. Michael…Isabel and Max watched in stunned shock as Maria walked over towards the being…taking his hand before leaning up and sharing a lingering kiss upon his lips.

“Maria…how could you?” Max asked as he struggled to pull himself up…keeping a watchful on Kyle as he continued to stand behind the two unmoving and seemingly oblivious to what was going on.

“It was really easy girlfriend” She laughed…throwing the nickname she used to Max in his face…smiling at the look of pain that it inflicted. “Michael just threw me away for Isabel…leaving me alone and lonely on this stinking planet. However…Larek was kind to me. He took care of me…loved me and in return of that love all I had to do was play along and turn you all over to him. Isn’t that right my darling?” She sang to her lover…winking at him before turning her attention back towards the shocked three. “He’s going to make me queen…once he takes over the thrown that it” She smiled sweetly over at Max…giggling at the look of hurt and shock spread across his face.

“You bitch” Michael spat out…jumping to his feet…only to be thrown back to the floor as another blast hit him.

“Michael…” Isabel cried out as she frantically struggled to reach her lover…but was unable to as she too was thrown away from him by another blast.

“Sweetie…I’d like her to be next…after you kill Kyle that is” She purred…kissing Larek’s cheek as he smiled down at her.

“Anything you want my queen” He replied to her request…plastering a huge smile upon his face before shooting a death blast right though her heart. “Stupid humans” He laughed…enjoying the screams of terror that echoed around him as they all watched Maria literally evaporate into a pile of ash. “You’re next” He turned his attention towards Kyle…his grin fading as the man he had been holding captive continued to stand there as if nothing had just transpired. “You don’t seem shaken by what you have seen here human” He spat in the mans face…nudging him against the wall behind them…his hand hovering dangerously above his heart. “So this is your great love Max” He cried out over his shoulder as Kyle continued to stand there unmoving and unspeaking. “He doesn’t even try to defend himself…or you”

“Kyle…what’s wrong with you. Kyle…baby…look at me” Max cried out as loud as he voice would allow him. “Kyle…please” His words turned into a high pitched scream of terror as he watched helplessly as a blue beam of light shot through Larek’s hand…killing his lover instantly. Once again the blackness from earlier began to creep over him and that time he didn’t try and fight it. The man that he loved was dead and one of their own kind had betrayed them and lost her life to the hands of another that he trusted. There was a scurry of activity around him…but he paid it no mind as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. He longed for death…even prayed for it if it meant that he was to be with his Kyle once again and then there was nothing.

“I think he’s waking up” He heard a voice speak off into the distance. “Max…Max can you hear me?” The voice spoke again…but he tried to ignore it. He wanted death and he knew that he was a long way from death.

“Jesus Christ…can’t you do something? He’s been like this for a whole day now?” He heard another voice question angrily…but something was different for he knew that voice as well as he knew his own.

“Kyle…” He attempted to speak…his words so muffled and low that no one heard them. “Kyle…” He tried again praying the someone heard him this time because he was to exhausted to even try that again.

“Max…Max…I’m here. I’m here Max…come back to me” He heard his great love sob nearby…but then he gave into the blackness and it was gone once again. The room was dark when he was finally able to open his eyes. Unable to move he shifted his eyes sideways…taking in the sight of someone laying beside him. Tears leaked from those same eyes as he took in sandy blonde hair and a muscular build. Happiness and utter joy coursed through him at the realization that it was Kyle…his Kyle…the love of his life snoring softly beside him. **It was a dream** He thought to himself…realizing quickly when he was unable to speak or move that it was not. Fear began to spread through him like wildfire because he could not tell if it was real or a horrible nightmare to have his lover so close to him and not be able to speak to him…to touch him.

Sensing a change around him…Kyle opened his eyes and looked over at Max…realizing instantly that he was peering into beautiful hazel eyes. “Oh Max…you came back to me” He sobbed as he sat up…pulling the paralyzed man into his arms. “Don’t be afraid baby. I know you can’t move or speak…but we just needed you to be awake before we could remedy that” Kyle soothed…never breaking contact with eyes he prayed he would be able to get lost in for the rest of his life.

“He’s awake…” Michael sighed in relief as he pushed himself off of the couch located across the room…smiling through his tears as he took in the beautiful picture of Kyle and Max once again together. “I’ll get the doctors” And with that said he was gone.

Max had no early idea what was going on as he stared up at his lover with eyes fully loaded with confusion. “I know that you’re confused” Kyle whispered…as he continued to hold him…but he was unable to feel anything. “A lot has happened in the last twenty four hours and we will tell you everything…but first we have to get you well again. I just want you to know Max…” Kyle spoke softly…tears raining down his face as he once again got lost in hazel eyes. “That I am so sorry for hurting you the way that I did. I could see it in your eyes each time that I denied us…but you have to know that I did it for you. I had to protect you and if lying to you meant that you were able to live…then I would do it again because I love you more then you can ever know”

“He knows that Kyle” Isabel spoke softly as she sat on the bed beside Kyle and her brother. “Hey baby brother…” She smiled down at Max. “Welcome back…” Leaning down she kissed her brother on the forehead…stepping back as Michael and the doctors entered the room.

Before Max knew what was happening he was laying on the bed alone as several doctors in white gowns stood around him. He watched as alien hands suctioned themselves throughout his body…strange jolts of electricity traveling throughout his body. Several minutes passed and with each one he felt himself become a little bit stronger. Eventually the doctors removed their hands…smiling down at him as one of them spoke. “Welcome back Majesty…” He watched as one by one they filed out of the room…leaving him alone with the remaining three. Sitting up…he took in the fearful faces of the people that he loved more then anything…locking eyes on a pair of deep blues ones loaded with tears.

“Kyle…” He spoke in an uneven whisper for fear that it was all a strange dream. He knew it wasn’t a dream as Kyle lunged into his arms…nearly knocking the two of them to the floor in the process. Closing his eyes he savored the feel of having his lover back in his arms were he belonged. “You remember me now huh?” He laughed happily…his voice and strength returning quickly as he tried to hold the two of them upright as Kyle planted a firm lock around his neck and wet kisses all over his face and neck. “Yes…I do believe that you do” He laughed again…turning his head enough to capture lips he had been willing to give his life up for under his own.

“Oh god…I know it‘s been a long time…but could you two give it a rest for at least a little while” They both heard Michael cry out behind them as they broke apart…tears of happiness blazing down their faces as they ignored his protest and continued to gaze into each others eyes.

“I thought I had lost you” Max whispered…foreheads pressed together.

“I thought I lost you” Kyle returned with a smile. “But we have the rest of our lives to get reacquainted with each other again” His smile turned devilish as he leaned into Max’s embrace.

“Yeah…” Max agreed…kissing Kyle quickly once again before turning his attention towards Michael as he held his sister tightly within his arms. “Ok Michael…you have my undivided attention…now tell me what the hell happened”

“This could take all night” Michael grunted with a laugh as he and Isabel sat on the end of Max’s bed.

“Well make it as brief as possible because Kyle and I have a lot of catching up to do” He winked at the man that he loved…stealing another kiss from him as he once again turned his attention back towards Michael.

Michael quickly brought Max and Kyle up to speed on everything that had happened prior to the dinner fiasco…proceeding to tell them the rest as he clung to his beloved Isabel. “Basically what happened was that Larek felt that he would make a better king then you. He thought that if he removed Kyle from your life that he would be able to control you more…but it didn’t quite work out that way. He knew that you always turned to Kyle for guidance and he expected that you would turn to him once he was gone. You stood your ground and in turn his plan failed. He then decided to try another tactic…bringing Kyle back…but forcing him to pretend that he didn’t remember you. He was hoping that it would weaken you…giving him the open the he needed to break you down once and for all and then take over as king. I hate to say it but he was right on that part With Kyle back in the picture you were so intent on trying to get him to remember you that you let your guard down…thankfully you have me. I knew that something was off when you told me that the night of Kyle’s wake that Isabel was mean and hateful to you in the garden afterwards. I knew that couldn’t have been true because Isabel and I left early and spent the entire evening together. There was no way that she could have been in the garden with you since she was with me”

“I don’t understand…she was there. I was talking to her…she comforted me and then she just turned on me” Max interjected…confused.

“Best we can figure is that it was either Larek or Maria transformed to look like Isabel” Michael replied…holding Isabel tighter as he felt a shiver run through her.

“I could never be so heartless to you Max. I knew how much you were hurting over Kyle” Isabel cried out…tears trickling down her face as he gazed at her brother and his lover.

“I know Izzy…” Max smiled at his sister…reaching out and taking her hand before giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance.

“I wasn’t really sure who it was the we needed to be looking out for” Michael continued. “But I knew that whoever it was…they were going to try and put their plan into full action during or after the dinner. What they didn’t know was that even though I didn’t know who they were…I was still one step ahead of them because I had Kyle and they didn’t” He grinned loving the looks of confusion on everyone’s face except for Kyle.

“What are you talking about…Kyle was at the dinner?” Max exclaimed…looking from Michael to Kyle and then back again.

“Yes…you saw a Kyle…but not your Kyle” He laughed…ignoring the looks of irritation he was receiving from his friend and leader.

“What he means is…” Kyle took over the story because it was taking entirely to long for Michael to tell it. “Michael knew that I was willing to do anything to protect you…even giving up my life…so he had one of his military brutes break into my room and kidnap me. I was thrown into some room with no windows or doors and no way to get out”

“Right…sorry sport but I had to make sure that no harm came to the kings main squeeze” He winked at the two of them. “What the three of you didn’t know was that the doc’s and I had been working on a secret project for months before hand and that proved to be the perfect opportunity to test it out”

“I’m still not getting you Michael” Max cut out…growing weary of the games he as playing.

“It was a Kyle clone” He said with a huge smile as he waited for everyone’s response.

“WHAT?” A chorus of voices cried out about him…giving him the encouragement he needed to continue.

“We used a bit of Kyle’s DNA and formed a Kyle clone. It’s still in the beginning stages and we weren’t even sure if it was going to work…but it served it’s purpose. That’s why every time you tried to talk to him he ignored you. It’s not capable of speech…at least not yet. All it can do is follow simple orders”

“Amazing…how is it that I didn’t know about this?” Max asked…staring his second down…unsure if he should have been angry or hug the man.

“Max…you’ve put me in charge of your armies…you have to trust me that I know what I am doing. There are something’s that even as king you can’t know because it’s for your safety” Michael said to him…placing his hand on top of the hand that was still holding Isabel’s hand. “You know that I would never betray you or put you in harms way”

“I know…” Max replied tear misting his eyes at just how lucky he was to have Michael Guerin in his life.

“We’ll talk about how you got my DNA exactly later” Kyle spoke up in mock sternness. “But what happened to Larek?”

“He’s dead…Max killed him” Michael spoke up proudly.

“What…there’s no way that I killed him. I passed out…I’d remember something like that” Max sputtered…pulling Kyle even closer to him because he needed to feel him desperately.

“When Larek killed the Kyle clone…it was like something in you snapped. You let out this god awful scream that caused him to stumble back. Once he did that you shot out a beam of light so huge that it not only vaporized the asshole…but the whole back wall as well. After that you just fell to the floor and here you are now…alive and with the man that you love” Michael finished up the story…taking Isabel’s hand as he helped her off of the bed.

“There’s more that your not telling me Michael…but we can leave it for now” Max warned…staring Michael down as he and Isabel headed for the door.

“All that matters is that you and Kyle are once again back together and we are all safe. Night you two…we take it that we won’t be seeing either of your for the next couple of days or so” He teased…exiting the door before closing it softly behind them.

“Michael Guerin…that is not what happened and you know it. Why would you make up a story like that?” Isabel asked in astonishment as they made their way towards their own room.

“I know Izzy…but how would it make our king look if I told the truth. That he was passed out cold as you and I fought off Larek and his men. Nah…it makes for a better story if we let the two of them think that they were willing to die for the ones that they love”

“You’re such a big softie” Isabel teased as together they entered there room…pinning her lover to the wall once they had. “But I love you so much for it”

“So you will keep my little secret?” Michael asked…already knowing the answer by the amount of love shining down at him.

“Depends on what you are willing to do for me to make me keep it” Isabel teased…taking Michael’s hand as she placed it upon her body.

“Whatever it takes for however long it takes” He beamed…plucking her off of the floor as he made his way towards the bed.

“I can’t believe that your actually here…in this bed and you remember me” Max whispered with tears in his eyes as he held Kyle within his arms.

“I remember everything about you Max and I always will. I love you so much and I hope the one day you can forgive me for lying to you” Kyle replied almost silently his own fresh batch of tears trickling down his face.

“I have nothing to forgive you for baby…” Max replied…rolling onto his side as he tenderly wiped away his lovers tears. “I understand why you had to lie and it makes me love you even more” He spoke truthfully…trailing his fingers across the rugged contours of Kyle’s handsome face. “I was just so devastated when I thought I had lost you. We searched for months trying to find you and found nothing. I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you forever” He tried to control the sob that forced its way up his throat…but he was too late as it jerked forward over his lips. “What did they do to you Kyle? Michael said that they tortured you. I’m so sorry…you have no idea how sorry I am that I nearly led you to your death” One turned into two and then two into many and before Max knew what had hit him he was sobbing uncontrollably.

“I don’t remember what they did to me” Kyle lied…rolling the two of them over until he was hovering over Max. He knew that he shouldn’t lie to the only man that he would ever love…but he knew that in a sense Max was fragile and would never forgive himself for the guilt that he was sure Max would carry with him forever.

“Kyle…I know that you are lying to me” Max protested…but it was cut short as Kyle crushed his mouth upon his…cutting all train of thought off in an instant. It was a kiss of re-acquaintance…a kiss that led to a promise of so much more. Clothes were shed without even a forethought as their bodies lie pressed together as close as they possibly could…still desperate to move even closer. Tears and cries of passion could be heard all around as each explored the familiar terrains of the others body…bringing their partner to harrowing heights of ecstasy.

“Now Max…inside me…I need you” Kyle’s words were jumbled but he knew he had gotten his point across as Max flipped him onto his back…kissing the very breath from his lungs as he prepared him for their long awaited coming together. He couldn’t help but cry out as Max entered his long emptied ass…filling him to the brim with his beautiful manliness. Their motions were quick and fruitful as they gave into each other fully and as intimately as possible. Expressions of eternal love…devotions were uttered freely as they continued to give and take all that the other had to offer. Max came first…filling his lover with the truest of essence. “I love you Max…” Kyle cried out as he gave into his own orgasm…clinging to his lover out of some smart part of fear and yet of hope.

“I love you Kyle…” Max returned the sentiment with his entire heart as clung to him just as desperately. He knew that there was still much more to discuss…knew that it would be a long time before they could move away from everything that had happened to him and Kyle…but he knew that it was going to be worth the wait. Kyle was the love of his life. He was the one that was made to stand by his side for always. Many obstacles has been placed in their way and he knew that there would be many more…but together he knew that they would tackle them all in stride.

The End…


End file.
